


An (Un)Holy Match

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: As the head of a sacred temple and leader of a group of powerful demon banisher, Gundham Tanaka praised himself as a holy man who followed morals and traditions above all else.So he had to wonder just how it could happen that he was suddenly looking after a demon who had decided to pester him.





	An (Un)Holy Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I randomly started writing this story about a bit over a month ago and just never got around to posting it  
> This story will mostly be silly, at least it's planned to be silly, but I might put in a little drama. I'm not sure yet since this thing was a very random idea I had while falling asleep  
> Anyway I hope that you all will enjoy it

**Prologue**

 

 

“Return to the hellish scape from where you have emerged and never reappear in this holy realm, you foul creature of the darkness!” the priest called out, his hand outstretched towards a glowing spell circle as a shadowy figure gave a frightening growl which turned into a deafening scream as the shadow was overtaken and engulfed by the holy light emitted until nothing remained of the unholy devastation that the demon has brought unto this realm.

“That was marvellous, Gundham! This demon stood no chance against you!” a young woman praised as she went towards the priest now that the threat was over, “You will need to teach me how to use this spell!”

“All in due time, She-Cat.” While it was commendable that his new apprentice was this eager to learn the skills of banishing the unholy, he had other priorities to attend to first. “We now need to cleanse this vicinity, so that the mortals living here do not learn about what has occurred, so please do call in the temple maidens.”

“Of course.” his apprentice replied eagerly and quickly left the building to bring in the requested mortals, who were trained in the act of cleansing unholy energies.

 

Gundham Tanaka was the head of a small temple at the periphery of a small village, whose responsibility it was to keep up the spiritual traditions and lead all the rituals that would bring health and prosperity to the people and their lands.

However his true and main duty was to make sure that the unholy beings that often attempted to bring chaos and destruction to the mortal realm would be banished back into their own realm and never return, keeping their existence a secret from the unknowing mortal eye. For many generations demons and many other unholy creatures were successfully defeated by powerful mortals that were trained in the act of banishing and hunting these dark entities.

 

When the requested maidens entered the house that the demon had taken over and had been haunting its residents, Gundham watched for a moment as the two woman began spreading out a mixture of herbs and salt, while chanting out an ancient prayer, before he began cleaning up the spell circle he had drawn out on the floor to banish the demon, while his apprentice Sonia assisted him in this task. After having cleaned all the remains of the encounter with the demon, Gundham took out a holy artefact that was glowing dimly in his outstretched hand. It was a small crystal ball that he kept on his person at all times, which had the ability to tell its owner if unholy energies were in close proximity. This artefact not only helped with finding demonic creatures that have hidden themselves among humans, but also indicated how powerful they were and how much unholy energy was left within a location, depending on the intensity of it's glow. Ever so slowly the glow weakened as the two maidens chanted and after a few more moments the holy light expired, telling the priest that they have successfully eliminated all traces left by the demon that had priorly occupied this realm. Informing his allies about this positive development, they then gathered up all their supplies and left the building again, returning to their temple to rest for the night now that the threat was gone.

 

While Gundham did not like admitting to it he was feeling slightly fatigue after the battle, as the tracking down of the demon had taken up not only a lot of time but also quite a lot of his powers and the banishing itself had also taken up a lot of his energy. The moon was already dominating the skies and most mortals had already returned to their own realms for the night. While returning to their temple and passing the occasional mortal, Gundham felt a strange sensation overcome him. It was a familiar one and when he took out the crystal, his suspicion was confirmed when he saw the familiar glowing even if it was faint and almost weak. It seemed like his duties were not over for that night.

Moving his hand in front of his allies, making them stop in their movement, Gundham scanned the area. “Something is close, so be careful.” Using the artefact in his hand, Gundham followed the faint trail of magic all the way back to it's source, keeping his eyes on every change within the glowing and to his shock he was lead right towards his own temple. What was a creature of the night doing at a sacred temple where demon banisher resided? Was it trying to infiltrate the holy building and ambush its inhabitants with a lowly attack in the dark? If this was the case, then this foul creature was not aware with whom he was dealing with, as Gundham would never fall victim to such cheep tactics.

 

As he was aware of the full layout of the temple grounds, including all the possible hiding places and secret passages, Gundham was quick to determine all the possible locations where this creature could be hiding and with the help of the crystal it was a quick job to find the source of unholy power, which was in the garden in-between some trees and bushes. Not the most ideal hiding place for an ambush in Gundham's opinion, yet effective enough in the dark he supposed, and as it would make his job of overpowering the unholy creature easier he did not mind this foolishness one bit.

Preparing himself mentally and physically, Gundham then leaped into the unwisely chosen hiding place and used a torch to not only reveal the hidden demon but also blind it with its light. “I have found you, you-” Gundham began, but found himself dumbstruck when he encountered what exactly had infiltrated the temple grounds. A demon was cowering on the floor, his tail tucked in between his legs like a frightened animal and he was shivering heavily, while holding his hands in front of his already injured face, “D-Don't hurt me, please!”

This had been the last thing the priest had been expecting to find. A pink haired demon with razor sharp teeth, who was begging for his life and was covering in fear, and judging by the form of his horns and the delicate markings along the bruised and cut up skin this was not any kind of demon. It was an incubus, one of the lowest ranking humanoid demons, who had infiltrated the temple and for the first time in his career as a demon banisher did Gundham not know how to react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, just who could that incubus be?


End file.
